srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hawklor
Stoneback Inn There seems to be a number of events here that are not listed. I'll get to them if I get a chance. Otherwise, please add what you know. --Octarinemage 03:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Could you be a bit more clear what you're referring to?--Shadowblack 08:06, 11 August 2009 (UTC) original text from Quest List The missing pilgrims Location: Hawklor, church Description: Tibbin has been expecting a group of travelers for many days, but they have not arrived. The priest asks for your assistance in finding them. Rewards: 32 general experience. 4 experience to Destruction, Telekinesis when used on the chest (Both tested) If you choose to attack the ogres (2 Young Ogres - 3+ with MR 48; 24 SP) you can search their cave and find a trapped chest containing about 90 gold, inferior chain gloves, a tattered map and a poor chain coif. Thievery, Destruction and Telekinesis can aid in opening the chest. It can also be forced open with a tough Might check (8+ penalty). Listed in Adv The Hammertongue Champion Location: Hawklor, The Stoneback Tavern Description: After reading the posted challenge rewarding anyone who can drink a whole mug of Hammertongue, you see the barman Piripor about it. Can your body handle it? Rewards: * Failing the Body stat check results in no reward. * A flask of Hammertongue and directions to Baomar's Cabin if successful against the check. * Enchanted Dagger from Baomar (Piripor's cousin). Listed in Events. Also Baomar is listed in Events. The Lone Rider Location: Hawklor, The Stoneback Tavern Description: After mingling in the tavern you happen across some rugged looking men and discover that they want to rob a rich man who will be passing through Hawklor. Rewards: * Ignoring the men and walking away results in no reward, refusing to apologize will cause them to attack (4 Tavern Roughnecks - 6+ with MR 40). You have to apologize to open up the rest of the adventure. * You can: ** Ask more about the traveller: They don't know more, and will leave you with the rest of the options ** Refuse: You walk away and skip the quest ** Ask for a larger share: If you have Diplomacy you will convince him of having a fifth of the booty. ** Accept your part: The story goes on. * 32 experience to Thievery and around 50 gold if you agree to help the men kill the rider (3+ with MR 40) and continue to follow the plan. * If you warn the rider instead you will fight Girion's crew (3+ with MR 40; 29 SP) and receive 50 gold coins from the rider (plus a few Item:50 Short Sword and an Item:47 Longsword from their corpses). * If you choose to rob him on your own afterwards (Lone Rider: 3+ with MR 40 and successful Random Number roll; 26 SP), you will get 115 coins, and your alignment will go down one point. Listed in Events as '''A lone rider is delivered his fate' only if you follow Girion's plan'' Smithy Shouldn't those values be on the central Item Buying Guide? And shouldn't we notify the GM about those values? When he found about the original buying value for Item:452 Short Bow, he updated it so you could no longer earn gold from buying lots to sell them later. Ahh, forget it, I haven't read it correctly. Scarbrowtalk 09:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, the Smithy is not the only place where you can buy items for more than they are really worth. Gryphonia (sp?) is the same, and there might be other shops too. I just hadn't checked and had assumed that shops sell items at their true value and buy them for less. I was right about the latter, but not about the former. Anyone willing to check if all (or at least most) shops sell for more than the item is worth?--Shadowblack 09:28, January 23, 2010 (UTC)